Plantilla:Eras
Usage instructions Add to the top of the article page. As standard, order the template's fields like so: Template:Eraicon defines the following arguments that may be used (all are case-insensitive): Titles *title - use to italicize the part of the article title that is not in parentheses. Similarly, this parameter is also used to italicize or otherwise modify the title displayed when the article name includes "/Canon". *title2 - use if the page's name includes a parenthetical descriptor and you wish to italicize part of the parenthetical descriptor. *notitle - used to disable the title functionality, allowing for articles with mid-title parentheses to be unaffected. Canon/Legends specifications *type - use if an article exists only in the new continuity, or you need to display the banners on a real-world article. Only takes "canon" or "legends" as values. *legends - page name of the Legends article for the subject; defaults to subtracting "/Canon" from the current page name *canon - page name of the Canon article for the subject; defaults to "PAGENAME/Canon" *noncanon - overrides the application of the Legends or Canon categories, preventing redundant categorization when the template is used. Publishing eras (Legends only) *pre - Pre-Republic era *btr - Before the Republic *old - Old Republic era *imp - Rise of the Empire era *reb - Rebellion era *new - New Republic era *njo - New Jedi Order era *leg - Legacy era *inf - Infinities Other *real - Category:Real-world articles *featured - Wookieepedia:Featured articles *former - Articles stripped of "Featured article" status *good - Wookieepedia:Good articles *fga - Articles stripped of "Good article" status *comp - Wookieepedia:Comprehensive articles *fca - Articles stripped of "Comprehensive article" status Protection specifications *fprot - Articles fully protected against editing and/or moving *sprot - Articles semi-protected against editing and/or moving *ssprot - Articles super-semi-protected against editing *mprot - Articles fully protected against moving only *uprot - Files fully protected against uploading only Note on banners: This template will not display the Legends banners on any non-mainspace article or any article that includes "real" as one of its parameters. If you wish to override this (for example, a video game or novel article), add either "canon" or "legends" as one of the parameters in the template to generate the correct banner. Note on categories: Featured, former featured, good, former good, comprehensive, former comprehensive, fully protected, semi-protected, super-semi-protected, move protected articles, and the upload protected files are added automatically to their respective categories: Category:Wookieepedia featured articles, Category:Wookieepedia former featured articles, Category:Wookieepedia good articles, Category:Wookieepedia former good articles, Category:Wookieepedia comprehensive articles, Category:Wookieepedia former comprehensive articles, Category:Protected, Category:Semi-protected articles, Category:Super-semi-protected articles, Category:Move protected articles, and Category:Upload protected files. Additional notes: The options that include the suffix "prot" will automatically detect the actual protection level on the page (except "ssprot", which uses the AbuseFilter and thus must be checked manually). If the protection level does not match the icon used, the icon will not be displayed and the page will be automatically added to Category:Pages with incorrect protection icons. Also, if the parameter does not match a valid option, the page will be placed into Category:Pages with bad parameters in Template:Eras. Example